The Sounds
by Sara Moon
Summary: “…the sounds of love were for them alone…” Kyouya x Tamaki, yaoi, respect the rating


The Sounds

"…_the sounds of love were for them alone…"_

Footsteps echoed down a long ornate hallway, the sound falling into oblivion for none to hear. It was already long passed school hours and Kyouya sighed at his misfortune of being forced to head back to the obscure music room.

"What could you possibly want Tamaki…" the dark haired boy remarked as he pushed open the doors and strode into the room. He was about to continue on in an annoyed fashion about how troublesome it was for him to be called out…until he let his gaze fall upon the blond standing in the middle of the room.

Kyouya quickly averted his gaze and turned away slightly as he felt his pants tighten considerably. Tamaki, the naïve idiot that he was, seemed to be oblivious to his current state, which was for all extensive purposes…naked, or as naked as he could be without actually being bare-assed.

"What are you doing?" He finally managed to say as he regained his composure and turned to face the speedo-clad blond.

"I wanted your input on my idea for cosplay!" Tamaki said happily…completely clueless to the fact that he was practically being raped by the gaze of his companion. "What do you think of this swimsuit, Kyouya?" He twirled and struck a pose eagerly awaiting his friend's comments.

Kyouya all but heard his resolve snap, allowing a devious grin to grace his handsome features. "Hrm…" he mused as he slowly advanced until he was standing directly in front of the teen. Kyouya took his time looking the boy up and down. The suit was surely tantalizing…leaving plenty of opportunity to show off the owner's…assets.

"Well?" Tamaki pleaded impatiently in a tone that Kyouya wished to hear only after he had pushed him down and violated him…but he would have to savor what he had…

"Eh…" Kyouya traced a finger gently from the nape of Tamaki's exposed neck down to the small of his back examining the firm yet rounded posterior just below the fabric of the speedo. "This color…" he trailed off deliberately.

"Ah, does it not go with my complexion?!" Tamaki fussed and spun around. "Should I tan or…" his words were cut short as Kyouya's hands planted themselves on his broad chest, forcing him backward toward the corner of the room.

Tamaki looked at the curtain he was pushed up against and then down to Kyouya's lowered head. "Ah…" he voiced lightly. "It was too bright to see clearly in front of all those windows, uh?"

Kyouya chuckled and let his hands travel down Tamaki's sculptured body wordlessly, paying specific attention to the boy's untainted, pink nipples. He wanted nothing more than to caress and taste them…but if anything, he was patient. He could wait. It was like savoring a good wine…one needed time to let it settle…only then would it be at its sweetest.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki questioned unknowingly, placing a hand atop his friend's head. "Is this lighting better?"

"Hmm…much better…" Kyouya voiced deeply, moving his hands lower letting them rest on Tamaki's slender hips. "But we should change this…"

"What?" Tamaki asked simply but suddenly went stiff as he felt exploring hands sink into the depths of his suit. He instinctively tried to move back but was caught in the elaborate curtain he had been cleverly backed into. He flinched as Kyouya snapped the elastic of the speedo sharply against his skin. "What are you doing!?" The question came out with more naïve panic than surprise or fear.

"Ridding you of this unnecessary thing" the dark haired boy said deviously as he worked the suit to the floor. Tamaki blushed deeply and finally stated to take in the reality of the situation. He was stark naked and cornered…not a good situation to be in given the questionable state of his friend that he had been so thoroughly ignorant of.

Tamaki tried to protest only to meet a surprisingly smooth and sculpted chest at the end of his fingertips. His fascination was short lived as Kyouya suddenly moved forward, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. The kiss deepened as Kyouya forced his way into the startled boy's mouth, entangling their tongues in a battle for control.

Tamaki moaned into the kiss despite himself. He didn't know why, but his whole body felt weak…

The sound of Tamaki before him excited Kyouya more than words could ever express. He couldn't wait another moment and quickly pushed forward through the curtain, propelling himself and his blond love into the grand piano that rested behind the veil.

Tamaki, feeling the obstacle behind him, quickly broke free from the deep French kiss and clamored up the piano shattering the silence of the room with dissonant sounds of disorder from the exposed keys. He was not entirely sure why he was trying to get away, for the kiss and the sensations that Kyouya had given him were not all that unpleasant…but as he looked up to meet Kyouya's gaze it soon became apparent; Kyouya was in close pursuit like a seasoned predator on its defenseless prey.

In a matter of moments, Tamaki found himself sprawled on the length of the piano's surface staring wide eyed at his attractive friend atop him…his fair skin was a stark contrast to the rich black finish of the material.

Kyouya grinned while he slowly….and deliberately…unclothed. He knew that he had captured his prey fully and completely and could finally take his time in savoring his sweet and delectable treat. "What's the matter…Tamaki?" He practically purred the words in a deep and seductive tone; lowering himself to meet the fevered flesh beneath him…tracing soft kisses from Tamaki's collarbone to the bone of his hip.

Mesmerized from the sight in front of his eyes, Tamaki couldn't think of anything. His mind had gone blank and his body had grown hot. He vaguely processed that Kyouya was kissing him and touching him, the sensations were mingling together…he was feeling it throughout his entire being…

Tamaki gasped sharply. Kyouya had moved from kissing his hip to fondling his growing erection, taking him painfully slow into his mouth…licking his shaft diligently before swallowing him eagerly. Tamaki arched his back and grasped at Kyouya's hair desperately, entwining his fingers in the soft black hair he found there. "Ah….hnn…Kyou…ya…." he pleaded breathlessly. "Ha, ah…stop!"

Kyouya slyly slipped his fingers into Tamaki as he continued to suck him off rhythmically. Tamaki was too occupied to care so it was the most opportune time…

"Stop Kyouya!" Tamaki implored tearfully. "I…I'm going to cum!"

"Then cum…" Kyouya leered as he retracted his hand from Tamaki's tantalizing ass while continuing to service his member relentlessly. "Don't hold back…I want to hear you cum…" Kyouya whispered into Tamaki's ear driving the blond boy over the top. He came hard, splattering the warm liquid onto Kyouya's face.

Tamaki blushed, but the blush deepened considerably as Kyouya wordlessly brought a slender finger to his face and then licked it clean. "How about you return the favor?" Kyouya voiced suggestively as he slid forward, straddling Tamaki, while presenting himself directly in front of his love's face. He was hot and hard, ready to burst as it were. "Hrm?"

Not waiting for a reply, Kyouya grabbed onto Tamaki's blond hair and propelled himself into his startled, unsuspecting mouth…forcing the boy to please him. Shocked by the action, Tamaki took a moment to get used to breathing from his nose which he soon managed to get the hang of. Surprisingly, Tamaki did not find himself as opposed to giving his 'friend' a blowjob as he thought he would be. In fact, he found it to be rather arousing.

The raspy, deep breathing…the glistening sweat that beaded down Kyouya's well built chest…his eyes closed in contentment as he moved his hips…Tamaki could hardly contain him self.

The pleasure was irrepressible; he couldn't help but respond to Kyouya's actions.

Sweaty palms caressed Tamaki's temples; elegant fingers ran through his hair forcefully but tenderly eliciting a deep throated moan from the fair skinned boy. Kyouya, who was pleased to no end that Tamaki was reacting to him, was starting to tread on dangerous ground…

He was starting to lose what little composure he had left…

Without warning, Kyouya pulled himself from Tamaki's mouth leaving the teen drooling and wet. He quickly positioned himself and promptly penetrated Tamaki, holding the boy's slender hips in place as he moved fiercely into him…allowing his desperation to spill forth.

Tears trickled down from Tamaki's wide eyes but no sounds would slip from his mouth. The intense pain made him want to yell or call out…but the desperate look etched onto Kyouya's face prevented him from saying anything.

Heavy breathing and low moans were escaping Kyouya's mouth as he continued to thrust deeply and forcefully. Tamaki was still in pain and still in a daze, but he was finding himself endearing to Kyouya's sexy and alluring body. He was finding the sight more than enticing…

Despite any reservations he may have had, Tamaki embraced Kyouya tightly…clinging to him as if to allow himself to feel his partner entirely and wholly. His voice could no longer be held in check, his breathing and moans sounded out unrestrained.

Tamaki was unsure if the feeling that swelled within him was feelings of love…but he knew that it was nowhere near enough. He wanted more…much, much more. He wanted to be filled with Kyouya's love…so much so that he would never have to doubt.

Kyouya momentarily wondered what Tamaki was thinking about, but decided it best to ask at a later time. It seemed that for now his love was responding to him and enjoying the passion he was receiving atop the piano. For now…he would continue on in the hot, unabated sex until he could no longer go on…and even then he was sure it would not be enough…

Night fell and the sounds of sex continued to echo throughout the space, filling the room with moans and passionate gasps for air.

Luckily for them, the sounds fell upon deaf ears…the sounds of love were for them alone…

~End~

* * *

A/N: Gift fic time! Yay! I hope you liked it! Sorry, it was not more dirty...I tried...I really did! I own nothing...sadly. Please review! If you would like a oneshot just let me know a pairing and a setting and a few things you would like to see in the story or have happen and I will see what I can do.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
